SasuXnaru y un itachi pervertido U¬¬
by yuu-sakurai
Summary: mmm.. ke puedo colokar ..basicamente el titulo lo dice todo ¬w¬ sasuXnaruXitachi y porke no deidara XD? Todos buskando al pekeño rubio w....si su curiosidad los mata pss entren XD


"Limones" para compartir

Yuu: Hiii!!! Wenoo aki otra d mis creaciones O shii y este tmb va a ser sasunaru Y ALGUNO QUE OTROS MAS jijiji

. **Asike advierto a kualkier fan del sasuXsaku ¬¬ ke este fic no va a ser de su agrado a menos ke tmb les guste el sasunaru entonces ****bienvenids**** nn**

**de lo contrario les voy avisando ke no les gustara ¬¬, para ke luego no me vayan a decir nada nn shi? Otra cosa importante nn si en el caso de este CAP no se si pueda haber lemmon es probable que si asike les voy avisando nn **

**SEÑOR X **: ¬¬ termina kon las malditas aclaraciones y empieza de una vez, esto ya se vuelve extraño , veamos si terminas este fic ¬¬ siempre dejas todo sin hacer ..

Yuu: ¬¬ mira kien habla, por cierto nadie t invito

**SEÑOR X: **tu me dijiste ke habría pastel !!!! X3!!

Yuu: muerto de hambre ¬¬...

Cáp. 1 ¿?¿¿ Itachi X naruto ¿?¿ 

-Nee, Sasuke-kun, dime porque eres tan bello - ¿?.-

-Porque nací así ¬¬ .-

-nee, Sasuke-kun, porque me miras con esos ojos.-

-porque son los únicos que tengo ¬¬.-

-nee, Sasuke-kun porque hueles tan bien -?¿.-

-porque me baño todos los días a diferencia de otras ¬¬.-

-nee Sasuke-kun porque cocinas tan bien - ¿¿

-porque uso aceite marca Patito ¬¬.-

-nee Sasuke-kun porque pareciera que estas de mal humor - .- ojos brillantes

- ¬¬ y todavía lo preguntas porque mejor no te call...-

-Oh mira ahí viene naruto ¬¬.-

mm!!! Naruto donde??!!.-

-EHHYY!! Sakura-chan!! Sasuke!! Gommen por llegar tarde uu es ke tube unos problemas con el perro ¬¬.-

-Y DESDE CUANDO TIENES PERRO!!!!!?? ÒÓ!!! .- Sasuke

-puesss... Sasuke porque estas tan malhumorado hoy ¿? ..o.o

- por nadaa...- Sasuke

- obviamente por que llegaste tarde BAKA ¬¬ .- sakura (n/a: metida ¬¬)

_-" hay kami -- ke alguien la caye".-_ Sasuke

Soy Sasuke uchiha, tengo 15 años -.- y definitivamente la peor suerte del mundo ¬¬, vivo con mi hermano itachi al parecer el mas popular de todas la chicas, HASTA MAS POPULAR QUE YO!, eso no es el problema, MI novia sakura es el problema ¬¬, definitivamente estoy saliendo con la chica mas fastidiosa --, fue mi hermano quien dijo que seria una buena idea salir con ella, y toda la gente siempre nos dice " pero que bonita pareja hacen / me encanta que estén saliendo/ se notaba desde un principio que eran el uno para el otro"PERO PORQUE NO SE VAN TODOS A LA M$&# ¬¬ pero la verdad es que a mi me gusta ... --U .digámoslo así tanto itachi como yo estamos enamorados de la misma persona ¬¬ de Naruto..

-nee sakura-chan que misión tenemos ahora.. o.o.-naruto

-pues tenemos que ir a la aldea oculta de la arena nn, pero iremos mañana.- sakura

- genial ¬¬ ...- Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun no quieres que vayamos a comer algo nn

- nee nee sakura-chan ¡!! Puedo ir también Dattebayo !!!! Onegai..-naruto

- suspira esta bien naruto ¬¬ si quieres ven también.- sakura

-bien vamos ..- Sasuke

"_por lo menos naruto viene con nosotros uu" _.-

sakura ya estaba tomada del brazo izquierdo de Sasuke y naruto caminaba junto a el del otro lado. _"si naruto estuviera en lugar de sakura..las cosas que te aria ¬w¬"_.-

Ya todos sentados ...

-que lugar mas extraño ôô ... mm venderán ramen aquí??..-

-no naruto ¬¬ aquí no venden ramen..- Sasuke

-c-como que no hay ramen OO ¿?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

-que no venden ramen ¬¬.- Sasuke

-e-es imposible.-

-pues no aquí venden cosas mejores que esas ¬¬.- sakura

-NADA ES MEJOR QUE EL RAMEN!!!!!.-

-NO ME GRITES ¡!!!!.- sakura levanta su puño y golpea a naruto sacándolo fuera del lugar.

10 minutos después...

-hasta que al fin volviste ¬¬.- Sasuke

-jejeje .. y donde esta sakura-chan?? .-

-pues ella fue al baño, por cierto ya ordene algo para ti.-

-gracias Sasuke nn.-naruto se sienta frente a el, nee Sasuke verdaderamente te envidio..

-mm?? Y eso porque?? ...ôo..-

-pues piénsalo bien tu tienes casi a todas las chicas detrás de ti, eres fuerte no tanto como yo pero admito que eres fuerte, tienes a tu hermano ; por sobre todo eres sexy eh.. no no! digo etto lindo si si lindo nnU jeje Pero no olvidemos que cocinas muy bien con ese aceite Patito !!!.-

- ¬¬ con que eso era ...entonces eso significa que estas celoso??.-

- JA !!! ESO QUISIERAS! ¬¬ YO CELOSO DE TI UCHIHA! NUNCA ¬¬!!!Dattebayo!!

- bueno ¬¬ ya entonces no me halagues con tus comentarios .

-te odio ¬¬ -

-yo igual ¬¬-

-vaya vaya pero quien lo diría, al parecer los rumores son ciertos y ustedes dos están..-

-EH??!!! Kiba ¿??!!! Que haces aquí??!!.- naruto

-nada pues hinata y yo solo pasamos y justo los vimos...-

-gommen Sasuke-kun me tarde mucho nn.- mira hacia su izquierda antes de sentarse junto a Sasuke .- o.o Ohayo kiba-san hinata-san

-sakura que haces aquí?? ..o.o .-kiba

-pues que yo sepa soy novia de Sasuke vine con el nn verdad sasu-kun.-

-sasu-kun ôo- kiba

-hai ¬¬.-

-ah ya veo en tonces perdón por molestar nnU nos vemos después bai.-

-o.o que extraño kiba con hinata por aquí verdad?- sakura

-si ¬¬.-

naruto observaba la cara de pocos amigos que tenia Sasuke y no paraba de preguntarse que habría sido lo que le molestaba tanto o.o, hasta que al cabo de 15 minutos que sakura no paro de hablar -- llego lo que habían ordenado (n/a: Mierda que llega rápido la comida, a mi me tienen 1 hora esperando -- SEÑOR x : porque te ven la cara ¬w¬)

-PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO DATTEBAYO!!!??.- naruto

-naruto creo que no debiste hablar – Sasuke

-N-A-R-U-T-O ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!! ÙÚ ¡!!!- sakura lo vuelve a golpear

ya luego de comer nn...

-nee Sasuke yo me voy para mi casa y preparare las cosas para mañana , vienes a buscarme verdad w ¿?

-s-si --

-bueno entonces adiós .- sakura toma el rostro de Sasuke y lo besa, aunque el no hizo movimiento alguno .- bai nn

-o///o etto Sasuke no seria mejor que la acompañaras??.- naruto

-pues no la verdad quería estar sin ella un segundo -- además de seguro que cuando llege a mi casa me llamara .-

-ya veo entonces nos vemos .-

-etto naruto ¬//¬ ..

-m?? dime o.o.-

-quieres.. traga saliva venir a dormir esta noche a mi casa?? ¬//¬ .-

- o.o claro nn eso si acompáñame a buscar mis cosas a mi casa .-

-si ¬//¬

en la mansion uchiha ...

-ya volví aniki -- ¡!..-

-nee ototo o.o ¿?? Creí que ibas a una misión o.o ...-itachi

-sii pero al final iremos mañana, a por cierto vino naruto a dormir ¬¬.- Sasuke

-NANII!!! ...o.o .- itachi

- oyasuminasai nn!°!!!.- naruto

-hola naruto nn vaya estas mucho mas grande desde la ultima vez que nos vimos nn - itachi

-jejeje .- naruto

_-"mentiroso ¬¬ tiene una colección entera de fotos de naruto de todo su crecimiento en su armario" _ Nee itachi puedes hacer la cena esta noche onegai .- Sasuke

-_"desde cuando Sasuke me pide por favor ôô"_. C-claro Sasuke nnU .-itachi

-bien aprovechemos ahora murmura , subamos a mi habitación dobe ¬¬.-

-cállate baka .- naruto y Sasuke subían las escaleras, pasillo a la derecha, primera puerta, habitación de Sasuke, completamente ordenada y llena de libros de distintos tipos y junto a la ventana una GRAN cama..- nee Sasuke quien diría que te gustara tanto leer ôo.-naruto

-no todos los libros son míos, la mayoría son de mi hermano o.o.-

-nn ya veo .-

-o.o por que me miras así.-

-o.o es que se nota que te llevas muy bien con tu hermano nn.-

- ¬//¬ eso lo dices ahora , solo espera a que pierda su conejo rosa y veras que bien nos llevamos con mi hermano.-

-o.o conejo?? .-

-dejémoslo ahí.-

-bien o.o.- naruto empieza a quitarse ka camiseta que llevaba puesta.-

-p-pero que haces dobe!!!?? Ò///Ó .-

-pues me quito la camiseta -w- es que me gusta dormir solo con mis boxers o.o además los dos somos hombres -w- no estoy mostrando nada que tu no tengas-

-s-si eso es verdad ¬//¬ pero te voy a pedir que no te vayas a quitar los pantalones antes de bajar a comer si -- _"si mi hermano lo ve en boxers se lo viola en cuanto se le cruce, aunque pensándolo un poco, eso significa que yo SI podré ver a naruto en boxers ¬"_ .- Sasuke empieza a imaginar la escena .

-etto.. Sasuke .. Ejem ..-

- -w- que quieres.-

-pues es que te sangra la nariz --U.-

-ehh!!!.- Sasuke

golpean a la puerta..

-nee Sasuke ..o.o – en ese momento era itachi el que tenia un derrame, luego de ver el bien formado abdomen de naruto .

_-"acaso los derrames serán de familia??" .-_ naruto

-etto itachi que era lo que querías?? ... .-

-e-s que ya esta lista la cena ...-

-bien ahora bajamos nn.- naruto

itachi cerraba la puerta tras el, y Sasuke se levantaba de su cama donde se había sentado. El moreno sacaba de bajo su cama una colcha donde dormiría naruto.

-voy a dormir aquí ¿? ..o.o-

-No DOBE dormirá el perro ¬¬.-

-tienes perro?? ..o.o-

-Baka estaba siendo sarcástico!!! .-

- -- U.-

-bueno bajemos ùú .-

-Hai.-

-nee naruto no se si te gustara pero prepare ramen nn.- itachi

-- de verdad??!!! O amo el ramen.-naruto

-lo hiciste a propósito verdad?? ¬¬ -Sasuke le murmuraba a itachi

-y que si lo hice? ¬w¬.-

- ... .-

-Sasuke siéntate comamos ramen nn

-hai hai- antes de sentarse el moreno dirigió una mirada a su hermano quien no le sacaba los ojos de encima a naruto.

En momentos mas tarde suena el teléfono e itachi quien ya había terminado de cenar, fue a contestar .

-hai si el esta aquí .. enseguida te paso. nn.- itachi toma el teléfono inalámbrico y se lo lleva a su hermano quien en esos momentos tenia la boca llena.- toma Sasuke es tu novia nn.-

-m?? h-n-ai- ¿?.-

_-sasuke?? Estas comiendo??.-_

-smi esmm glup .- Sasuke terminaba de dar el ultimo sorbo de agua.- ahora ya sakura..porque tanto ruido??

-ah es que te estoy llamando de mi movil nn! Sasuke te llamaba para avistarte que estoy yendo a tu casa o.o si no te molesta..

-EH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Sasuke dio un grito tal que hasta naruto se atraganto

-que pasa sasu-kun o.o ¿¿... – en esos momentos golpean a la puerta e itachi quien estaba mirando divertido la escena se dispone a abrir .

-hiii ¡!! .. nn.- una pelirosa muy sonrojada del frío que había en esos momentos aparece en la puerta

-etto Sasuke-kun?? ..o.o esta ??.-

-psss claro! Esta allí sentado.. pasa pasa nn.-

-s—sakura que haces aquí??!!.- Sasuke suelta el teléfono y cae al piso

-maldito mocoso rompiste el teléfono- itachi

-o.o pues vine a ... – sakura se inclina para poder ver a la persona sentada detrás de Sasuke.- N-NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero que M$&$/ HACES AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

-es que verás sakura-chan jejeje...-

-es que Sasuke lo invito a dormir nn .-itachi

-o.o ehh???!!!.- sakura

-naruto mejor dejemos que hablen tranquilos , vamos para arriba si?.- luego de este comentario Sasuke dirigió una mirada amenazadora a su hermano quien con una mirada burlesca ,daba empujones al kitsune para que se apresurara en salir.

-Hai Hai ahí voy -- _" no me dejaron terminar mi ramen TwT"_.- dicho esto tanto naruto como itachi subieron por las escaleras hacia la habitación del mayor.

-suspira sakura que vienes a hacer aquí a estas horas -- .-

-es que dedos a modo hinata yo queria dormir esta noche en tu casa pero ...-

-Gommen sakura pero no tengo camas para todos -- .-

-pero si nosotros dos compartiéramos una - podría ..-

-ya te dije que no!!! Cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga!!!??.-

-Sasuke!!! Tu eres mi novio compórtate como tal!!!!!!!!!!.-

-eh!!?? Que quieres decir con eso??!!.-

-no me besas! No le hablas a tus amigos de mi!! No sales conmigo!! No me invitas a tomar algo!! No me miras!! No me dices cosas tiernas!!! Sasuke que es lo que te sucede!!!!.-

-suspira salgamos te acompañare hasta tu casa .- el uchiha menor tomo una de las chaquetas de su hermano y salió junto a la chica .- hablamos en el camino.-

-itachi-san ôô ya acabaron los ruidos, no logro escuchar nada .-el kitsune abre un poco mas la puerta donde se había posado para escuchar la conversación.

-pues quizás sea porque salieron no?.-

-mm quizás o.o.-

-ven naruto siéntanle en mi cama .- itachi miraba con lujuria el cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio

-hai nn .- naruto sin saber las dobles intenciones del mayor se sentó junto a el.- nee itachi-san sabes porque Sasuke esta actuando tan extraño últimamente ¿?.-

-mm?? Extraño a que te refieres??.- el mayor se posiciono detrás de el rubio empezando a darle leves masajes en su espalda.-

-puuees --... ..mmh .. no lo se.-

-naruto te gustan mis masajes .-susurraba el mayor al oido del otro

-que si me gustan?? ...Mmhh ..-- pues la verdad si .-

Itachi empezaba acercarse cada vez mas al cuello del menor y sin pensarlo dos veces entre suspiros empezó a besarlo , de a poco esos besos se transformaban en lametones y mordidas dejando escapar unos pequeños gemidos del menor, sus manos rodearon su abdomen empezando a acariciarlo, al parecer el kitsune aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ...

-itachi-san q—ue haces mmhh...-

-shhhh... no hables.- el moreno tumbo de un empujón a naruto sobre la cama abriéndole despacio las piernas y ubicándose entre ellas ,lamiendo cada parte de su abdomen, sin olvidar dejar un pequeño chupetón en su cuello ...

-ahh ¡! Itachi eso duele!!mm hh itachi para mhh...-

el mayor miró divertido y excitado a la vez la reacción que había causado en el kitsune ..

-sabes algo naruto siempre quise probar esa boca tuya me dejas?? .- el moreno sin dejar hablar al kitsune beso hambriento la boca que tanto deseaba y empezando a morderlo empezó a sentir una señal de vida en la boca del rubio quien no tardo mucho en responderle.

-mumm... para ...mhh... ita..buf.. –

-calla ya estoy muy excitado mmmhh... como para dejarlo ahora nhh... .- las manos del mayor empezaron a buscar otro sitio que acariciar, bajando de a poco recorriendo todo el cuerpo aun no desarrollado, llega hasta la zona prohibida..., las manos torpes del menor intentaban apartar ese gran cuerpo que se había posado sobre el , pero era inútil, itachi había empezado a bajarle la cremallera del pantalón y empezaba a acariciar su miembro aún dormido..

/// Mini Flash back ///

_-Sasuke-kun eso quieres decir que nosotros dos...-_

_-terminamos ..- tan frió como era común en él, el moreno dio media vuelta dejando a sakura sola en la puerta de su casa, con lagrimas en los ojos sin dejar de pronunciar su nombre ._

/// Fin del mini flash back ///

-suspira por lo menos ya solucione un problema, ahora espero que itachi no aya intentado nada extraño con naruto.- el uchiha menor tomo las llaves de su casa y suavemente abrió la puerta

-eh! .- el mayor levantó su cabeza sobresaltado del miembro del menor, relamiendo los restos de su boca.- llego Sasuke suspira .- levantándose e intentando "relajarse" lo mas que podía.- naruto levántate porque si mi hermano nos ve en este estado te aseguro que no viviremos para contarlo _" aunque seria divertido ¬w¬ jejeje" .-_

-h-hai .- el kitsune bastante aturdido se levanto sin entender todavía lo que había pasado se subió la cremallera y se acomodo en el suelo esperando a la reacción de itachi.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y la primera reacción de naruto fue gritar..

-AHHH..-naruto

-o.o porque gritas?? Solo soy yo --U.- Sasuke e itachi miraron a naruto.-

-eh..eh no es que me sorprendiste nn U jejeje.-

-ah ya veo ôo , bien vayamos a mi habitación "que extraño, estoy seguro de que aquí ha pasado algo extraño ¬¬".- Sasuke

-h-hai nn.- antes de salir naruto le hecha un ojo a itachi, quien le guiña un ojo.- "_esto me da miedo no tendría que aver venido"_.-

-nee naruto.- Sasuke miraba de reojo a su amigo, que parecía estar un poco nervioso.

- que pasa?? nn U .-

-lo mismo te pregunto ôo estas extraño.-

-eh?? Extraño yo?? Jeje pero que dices?? Estoy mas tranquilo que de costumbre.-

-sii ¬¬ lo que tu digas! Y yo nací ayer. Vamos dobe que te paso?? estas transpirando igual que kiba cuando mira esas películas XXX con su perro ..mejor dicho caballo ¬¬..-

-eh!! Xxx ¿?!! Pero que dices ¿? Vayya mira la hora!! Es muy tarde y tengo sueño .-naruto se acomoda para dormir.-

-mm?? Naruto pero si apenas son las 9:30 ¬¬. Además tu no dormías en boxers?? ..o.o.-

-ehh?? Boxers es que ... tengo frió si jeje tengo frió nn U.-

-suspira _"esta extraño ¬¬, pero eso no va a impedir que me divierta un poco òwó"_. Nee naruto..-

-Nani?? ..o.o.-

-yo también tengo frió.- Sasuke mira fijamente los ojos azulados de su amigo.-

-v-vaya que casualidad nn U.-

-porque no dormimos juntos?? owo .-

-ehh!!! Dormir juntos??? Pero que dices??!!.-

-vamos! No te preocupes los dos somos hombres no? ..owo .-

-si pero..-

-nada de peros ven duerme conmigo en mi cama –w- .- Sasuke empujaba a naruto, el rubio empezó a patalear como un niño de 5 años y a hacer berrinches .-

- vamos! No te comportes como un mocoso! Y metete en-mi-c-a-m-a .-

-ahh!! Suéltame!!! .- finalmente naruto termino cediendo.-

-bien así me gusta owo .- Sasuke se acurrucaba junto a el, empezando a sentir su calor.-

-"_que bien huele Sasuke o///o"_.-naruto

ambos estaban mirándose el uno al otro

-naruto estas sudando, tienes calor?? ..owo.-

- eh?? N-no -///- .- naruto se da media vuelta quedando boca arriba.-

- naruto?? O.o que es lo que tienes en el cuello!!!.- Sasuke había descubierto el pequeño chupetón que itachi le había dejado a naru. Al instante el rubio se cubre

-EHH??!! Pues es que me pico un insecto jejeje .-

-ESO NO ES UNA PICADURA DE INSECTO ESE ES UN...-

Ya bastante cansada del día que hoy había tenido, sakura se recuesta en su mullida cama, observando el techo.

-sasuke...

golpean a la puerta.

-mm?? Pase..-

-hiii nn.-

-ino ¡! Vaya que sorpresa!!! Que haces aquí??.-

-pues vine a quedarme a dormir en tu casa ;) .-

-vaya llegas justo .. necesitaba hablar con alguien .-

-mm?? Que sucede??.- sakura empieza a soltar algunas pequeñas lagrimas

-pues Sasuke...- no logro terminar, sus lagrimas le impedían seguir hablando

-grrrrrr MALDITO ITACHI!!!!!!!! .- Sasuke se levantaba de un salto intentando llegar a la puerta, pero naruto lo había tomado por detrás.-

-ya Sasuke cálmate!!! No es para tanto!!! - .-

-SUELTAME ¡! KE NO ES PARA TANTO??!!! CLARO QUE LO ES!! VOY A ROMPERLE LA CARA A ESE IDIOTA ¡!! ...AHORA NO ME VENGAS A DECIR QUE TE GUSTO QUE TE HICIERA ESO..-

- etto... .. .-

-TE GUSTÓ???!! ÒÓ .-

-C-CLARO QUE NO!! PARA TU INFORMACIÓN NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES!!! .-

-O.O no te gustan los hombres?? .-

-claro que no -.- _"por lo menos se calmo" _y a ti?? ..o.o.-

-obviamente que no dobe ¬¬.-

-entonces por que te sorprendes o.o.-

-P-PUES por que si!! Po-porque no puedo cr-creer que te dejaras hacer eso si-sin que te gusten los hombres .-

-Sasuke porque tartamudeas?? ..o.o _"bien, si sigo así se le olvidara lo del chupetón –w-"_ .-

- ¬//¬ cállate dobe, ya me canse, mejor vamos a dormir .-

-"_GANÉ"_ bien .-naruto suelta a Sasuke, se da media vuelta dirigiéndose a la cama.-

-JA !!! BAAAAAKA caíste .- Sasuke sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta con llave.

-sasuke!! MALDITO DESGRACIADO ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA O ROMPÓ TODO DATTEBAYOO!! ME OÍSTE !??. SASUKEEE!! SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE°!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

-bien ahora a golpear al sexy de mi hermano ÒÓ .-el uchiha menor de una patada voladora tira la puerta a bajo.-itachi ahora veras ... eh?? O.o donde esta itachi??? .- mira hacia todos lados.- agrrr!!!!! Malditoo se fue.-

-RASENGAN!!! .- la otra puerta también es tirada .

-NARUTO!!!!!! PORQUE ROMPISTE LA PUTA PUERTA!!!!!!!!??.-

-TE LO ADVERTÍ!!!!.-

-AGGRRR!!! AHORA LA PAGAS!!.-

-NI LO SUEÑES BAAAKA ES TU CULPA!! TU ME OBLIGASTE A HACERLO ¡!.-

-Y YO PORQUE CARAJO TENGO LA MALDITA CULPA ...!!!.-

-PORQUE SI!! SIEMPRE TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO SASUKE-BAKA!!!.-

-YA!!! MIERDA!! TERMINEMOS DE DISCUTIR usuratonkachi!!!.-

-BIEN!.-naruto se da vuelta .

-BIEN!- Sasuke también, luego vuelve a mirar de reojo al rubio, que estaba haciendo berrinches.-

-ahora dime..-

-que quieres?? .-

-como fue que itachi te hizo eso?? .-

-ehh... -- no quiero..-

-QUE ES LO QUE NO QUIERES???.-

-no me grites -- .- naruto pone carita de cachorrito

-no pongas esa cara ..-

-mm??? ..o.o sabes algo -.- definitivamente creo que eres extraño .-

- --U no es mi culpa que mi hermano sea un acosador ..-

-no es por eso o.o.-

-bien ya dejémoslo ahí. Y vamonos a dormir -.- .-

-Sasuke .. no tengo sueño -.-U.-

- ¬¬ que quieres ahora.. ke te de masajes ¬¬...-

-MASAJES!!!??? NOOOOOOO...-

- o.ô pero que tienen de malo los masajes ,mi hermano me los da todo el tiempo.-

-O.o sin comentarios.-

-bien entonces miremos televisión ¬¬ o será que ahora también le temes a la tv .¬¬.-

-claro que no .. .-

-¬¬ bien entonces bajemos -- , espero que mi oniisan no llege a casa hoy ¬¬ porque le romperé esa hermosa cara que tiene .-

-hai nn.-

La sala de la gran casa uchiha era bastante amplia, no podría compararse con la casa de naruto.

-pero que gran sofá -!!!.- diciendo esto el kitsune se arroja de panzada .-

-oye oye oye ¡!! Lo único que falta es que me rompas el sofá ¡!!!!! Deja de comportarte como un mocoso òó .-

-a quien le dices mocoso!!! Yo me limpio la nariz ¡! Para tu información!!!! .-

- .. ... naruto..-

-mm?? ..o.o.-

-dios! Eres un estúpido.- se golpea a si mismo el rostro contra la columna ke estaba junto a él

-sasuke baka .- naruto emite un puchero.-

- ¬¬ bueno ya niño piojoso, miremos televisión.- sasuke corría despacio las piernas de naruto para acomodarse a un lado del gran sofá.-

-OYE NO TE METAS CON MIS PIOJOS!!!! .-

-"_esto es demasiado ¬¬_".-

-bien y que vemos.-

-no se dime tu que es lo que quieres ver dobe.-

-mm pues dame el control remoto.-

-toma.-

-puess miremos ... .- naruto hacia zaping hasta que termino en un programa muy peculiar..y arroja el control al aire.- nooooooooooo maldito canal!!! Ahhh!! Cámbialo cámbialo.-

-naruto no me digas que te da miedo ese canal?? O.o.-

-cambiallee!!! Siii me da miedo!!! Con esos gorrooss blancos ... y esas caras ... AZULES!!! AHHH!!.-

-uzuratonkachi como puedes tenerle miedo a los putos Pitufos!!!!!!.-

-cámbiale!!! no lo soporto mas .. esas canciones endemoniadas ... es mucho para mi.. !!!!.-

-¬¬ lo que digas .-sasuke toma el control y ahora era el quien hacia zaping, hasta que para en un canal de... anatomía ¬¬...-

-sasuke que es eso ¬//¬.-

-pues no lo se ¬¬ son dos hombres con patitas y cositas , tocándose y meciéndose cosas por el culo ¬¬ ... con eso me explico???¿.-

-ya lo se!!! Pero no me gusta!! Cámbiale!!.-

-hombre! A ti ni te convencen ni las bananas en pijama ¬¬... ahora entiendo porque nunca te quedabas a dormir en la casa de kiba ...-

-bueno ya cámbiale... !!

-bueno bueno!! Ya voy ... no me apresures...-sasuke seguía cambiándole

-se lo que te digo este chico puede servirte de mucho... tiene una cara muy mona ..-

-suspiro pero itachi sabes muy bien que para este oficio no es tan importante la cara sino el cuerpo...mejor dicho el culo ¬¬ sin ello no sirve.-

-puess calaroo!! Tiene un físico que da que hablar y de su culo ¬¬ te dan ganas de partirlo como un queso.. piénsalo bien deidara.. yo sé que este chico es perfecto ..-

-como estas tan seguro que acaso ya lo probaste ¿? Owo.-

-pues no la verdad no mi ototo interrumpió .. ¬w¬ pero alguna día ..-

-mm si tu me lo recomiendas ... creo que tendré que darle una pequeña visita a ese tal naruto...-

-aunque dudo que acepte ¬¬ digamos que este chico es por demás inocente y de seguro es virgen...-

-virgen dices?? Jaja esto me interesa mas aún.-

-por cierto y sasori ô.o me extraña que no este aquí contigo ¬w¬..-

-cof cof digamos que tiene algunos clientes ¬¬.-

-y tobi???.-

-en la barra ..-

-en la barra O.o.. que acaso ahora sirve tragos o.o?? .-

-no es que a partir de ahora se empezaran a dar espectáculos de streptess en la barra ¬w¬ ..-

-streptess?? Vaya que eres cruel con él deidara-san ...-

-ves!! Yo lo sabia desde la primera vez que vi a tobi ¬w¬ su inocencia atrae a la gente .. tan solo imagínatelo.-

-mm //teatro mental de itachi// naruto bailando sobre la barra// ..- derrame nasal.-

-etto itachi en que estas pensando?? Ôo .. te sangra la nariz.-le alcanza un pañuelo..

-ahh si jeje Gommen ¬w¬.. ya sabes lo de siempre ..-

-ese naruto debe estar tan bueno para que te ...-mira pero itachi ya no estaba, se voltea y alli estaba el moreno contemplando el espectáculo, desde la puerta, del streptess de tobi .- pero que mierda haces POR LO MENOS DEJAME TERMINAR DE HABLAR..!!!.-

-jeje quien diría que tobi se moviera tan bien ...-

-hay dios ..¬¬.. Maldito pervertido -

15 minutos después..

-nee naruto de verdad te gusta mirar animalplanet ¿? Ô.o esos animales están dementes... eh naruto! Me estas oyendo.- sasuke daba suaves sacudones a su amigo, hasta darse cuenta que ya estaba dormido...- suspira bueno será mejor que lo lleve a la habitación..- el moreno toma a naruto subiendo las escaleras, llegan a su habitación , y lo acomoda en su cama , acurrucándose bien cerca de él.

-uzuratonkachi ... que ingenuo eres .- lo abraza sintiendo aún mas su calor corporal.

-...sasuke...-

-m?? O.o estas despierto – se sobresalta

-...sasuke-baka ...tráeme el maldito .. aceite ..-

-¬¬ pero que tienen todos con ese aceite??.- se escucha el ruido de alguien subiendo por las escaleras.- sera itachi?? ..ô.o jjjejeje tengo una idea .- acerca mas su cuerpo al de naruto, toma el brazo del rubio y lo coloca en su trasero .-, jejeje ¬w¬ como te va con esto .- imitación de "estoy durmiendo" .

itachi empuja un poco la puerta de la habitación para observar a su invitado .-

-jajaja... buen juego ototo .. pero no caeré... el juego recién empieza ¬w¬ y no me quedare de brazos cruzados ...jejejeje muajajaj (N/A: bueno ya ¬¬.. ) - murmurando iba cerrando despacio la puerta.

-...

CONTINUARA ¬¬ SI ES KE TENGO GANAS

**Bueno que tengo ke decir –w- ...nada..**

**Crei que seria mas corto Oo bueno..**

**Primero ke nada ¬¬ no crean que sakura se va a quedar sin participación –w- ..**

**Ya tengo planes para ella ... si es ke continuo **

**Señor X: -w- de seguro que no... nunca terminas lo que empiezas..-**

**¬¬ ke kieres ..?? YA NO TENGO PASTEL!!!! .-**

**señor X : O ... tengo miedo ..**

**eh?? Y kien te lo ha preguntado ¬¬...**

**Señor X : hay gremblins en el techo ...-**

**Y a kien le importa!!!! Espera!!! Dijiste gremlins?? ¡!! O.o...- sale corriendo**

**Señor X: debido a ke la autora de este fic se a retirado debemos dejarlo aki -w-, nos volveremos a ver algun día ninios lectores si es ke esta ninia se digna a escribir ¬¬ y si no ... kien sabe òwó kisas este yo en este momento detrás de ustedes y no se ayan dado cuenta muajajajaja ( copia la risa de itachi )**


End file.
